Taken
by brains103
Summary: On a routine mission, Sam is taken by a Goa'uld. SJ later. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I have been working on this story for a while. It's not nearly completed, but I thought I'd see if it's worth continuing. This story takes place when Sam's a Major and Daniel hasn't died yet.

**Spoilers**: Um, none so far, I think. I'll post a warning if that changes.

**Summary**: On a routine mission, Sam is taken by a Goa'uld. (I know, lame summary.) SJ later

* * *

"Chevron Seven Locked!"

"SG-1, you have a go."

The team of intergalactic heroes made their way to the vertical shimmering pool ahead of them, Major Samantha "Sam" Carter out in front.

"So remind me, why are we going to this planet that seems to have nothing but trees, trees, and more trees?" asked Daniel.

"Something to do with the electri- . . . you know, I don't really know", replied Jack O'Neill, "Go ask Carter, she's the one who's excited about this place."

"Right", Daniel said, not really wanting to know.

"C'mon guys, the gate isn't going to be open forever!" Sam yelled, just before entering the event horizon.

"Oi, I can tell this is going to be a fun trip!" Jack said, sarcastically. Teal'c just stared at him and raised his eyebrow. "Indeed".

With that, the rest of SG-1 stepped through the gate.

Sam had already started into the woods when the other three reached the planet.

"Carter, maintain radio contact every 20 minutes. You have 1 hour. If you don't find anything by then, I'm scrubbing the mission. The Simpsons are on tonight!" Jack called, "Oh and keep us informed on what you find."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to miss out on anything important", Daniel muttered to himself.

After 20 minutes of bouncing a tennis ball back and forth between Jack and Daniel, they finally heard something over the radio.

"Colonel, I found some interesting properties of the atmosphere relating to the electricity in the neur- . . ."

"Carter! Jack said, interrupting her, "Did you find any cool weapons?"

"No, but . . ."

"Then save if for the science geeks back home", Jack said into the radio.

"Yes sir. I still have some more tests to run though", she said, disappointment creeping into her voice.

"We'll be right here, don't you worry, Carter", Jack said, rubbing his eyes.

_6 minutes . ._ .

_7 minutes . . . _

By now, Teal'c had joined in, passing the ball back and forth.

"I do not see why we were need on this mission, O'Neill", Teal'c said.

"Aw, Carter practically begged Hammond to let her go when she saw some of the readings from the MALP. I guess when she said 'her' Hammond assumed we'd all be delighted to accompany her", came Jack's reply.

"I do believe General Hammond is aware of your dislike for these kinds of missions, O'Neill", Teal'c said.

"Sarcasm, Teal'c", Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"You know, normally I wouldn't mind a mission like this because there's usually some signs of civilization, but here . . ." Daniel said, looking around," There's nothing, not even little signs of civilization."

"Indeed", Teal'c said, surveying the area with great disinterest, "I believe this is the most boring planet we have been to."

"No, there was that desert planet with nothing but sand for miles and miles. Even Carter was bored", Jack retorted.

Daniel winced, "Yeah, that was bad."

They each lapsed into silence once more and continued to toss the ball back and forth.

_18 minutes . . . _

Teal'c suddenly stood up, obviously listening for something. "O'Neill, I believe a h'tak vessel is approaching."

"What!?" Jack stood up as well.

"I though we'd determined this planet was well out of Ba'al's domain", Daniel said, confused.

"It appears to be heading towards Major Carter's position."

"Crap!" Jack's hand went immediately to his radio, "Carter, come in!"

"Sir, I think . . ." She never got the chance to finish. Over the open radio channel, they could hear the sound of a ring transporter.

"Damn it! Carter!" Jack yelled futilely into the radio.

* * *

_Please review. As I said before, I don't know if I'm should finish this, so please give me your input. If it's really bad, just say so. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I did it!!! I got out another chapter! Hope you like it, sorry if you don't. Thank you to all of you who reviewed! It was encouraging, except then I had to come up more. Also, I realized my mistake about the timeline thanks to **roguephoenix1**. This story takes place between Summit and Last Stand and Meridian.

**Disclaimer**: Forgot this last time. Lemme think . . . nope, still don't own anything.

* * *

_Back at the SGC . . . ._

"Unscheduled Offworld Activation!"

General Hammond quickly made his way down the stairs to the control room.

"Sergeant!"

"We're receiving SG-1's iris code."

"They're back early . . . Open the iris."

General Hammond entered the gate room just as the three remaining members of SG-1 stepped through the gate.

"What happened? Where's Major Carter?" he asked, shifting his gaze around.

Teal'c looked like . . . well, Teal'c. His face was impassive. Daniel's face was flushed, and he was breathing rather heavily. Jack had slipped into full military mode. His face was void of emotion, but the general could only guess at what was behind that façade.

"She's been taken by a goa'uld, sir" came Jack's clipped response.

"Briefing room, now!" The general waited for SG-1 to leave the gate room before following them up to the briefing room. He dreaded what would come next.

_Briefing room_

"SG-1, what happened out there?"

"General, we were caught completely off guard. Carter was investigating something in the atmosphere less than a click away from the gate. Daniel, Teal'c, and I stayed at the gate. I ordered her to maintain radio contact every 20 minutes. Everything was going fine until about the second check in. A h'tak vessel flew over our heads and headed straight for Carter's position. We briefly had contact with her before we heard a ring transporter. That was it." The colonel's expression was tight.

The general knew what it was like to know that someone under your command was in enemy hands, but he needed to know everything. "Did you search the area?"

"We found no sign of Major Carter" Teal'c said. "There was no evidence of a struggle."

"Daniel found some old rings near where Carter was working" Jack filled in.

"They appeared not have been used for some time prior to Major Carter's capture" Teal'c supplied.

The general looked at them questioningly. "How did the goa'uld know you were there?"

"Teal'c thinks they may have been monitoring the gate" Jack answered.

"I am unsure as to why. We found nothing that would warrant their attention" Teal'c said, staring straight ahead.

For a few moments, they all sat in silence pondering the unanswered questions.

"General, we have to go back" Daniel said, looking down.

Teal'c turned to look at him. "And do what, Daniel Jackson? We do not know where Major Carter has been taken."

"I don't know, but we have to do something! Jack!" Daniel looked to him for help.

As much as it pained the colonel to say it, "Teal'c is right."

"But . . ."

"Daniel" Jack gave him a hard, long look.

Daniel looked away. He knew how close both of them were. Heck, they'd all been to hell and back! There was a long pause.

The general broke the silence. "I know how much Major Carter means to all of you" he said quietly, looking at each of them. "But until we have more information as to Major Carter's whereabouts, there's nothing we can do."

"Perhaps the Tok'ra can be of assistance" Teal'c said, still staring straight ahead.

"That's right, they have operatives on goa'uld ships!" Daniel said, suddenly hopeful.

Jack straightened in his chair and said "Request permission to contact the Tok'ra, sir."

"Permission granted, after you get the ok from Dr. Frasier. Dismissed." He stood and went to his office to inform the doctor that she would have one less patient today.

* * *

As Janet did a routine check up on SG-1, she could almost see the clouds of worry hanging over their heads. None of the usual petty arguments or jokes or chatting about the mission. 

Sam had never completely confided in her about her relationship with her CO, but Janet knew from not only the za'tarc testing but also from conversations and observing them together that there were strong feelings between tje two of them. She couldn't even imagine what the colonel was going through. No one was liked feeling helpless, espcially him.

Daniel and Sam had more of a brother/sister relationship. A very deep and strong bond. They could relate to each other as scientists, and they both shared a passion and excitement for learning. It had drawn them close together from the very beginning.

The relationship between Teal'c and Sam was different. While there were differences between them, they had developed a deep friendship as well. They would fight for each other and die for each other. Such was the nature of their job.

They were indeed a close knit team.

_Please review! Suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Criticism is welcome as well._


End file.
